


and i'm feeling ( gooood )

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Judd Ryder/TK Strand, Mentioned Paul Strickland/Marjan Marwani/Mateo Chavez, Step-Parent Evan "Buck" Buckley, TK Strand knows the 118, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK's birthday is one to remember.----Day 6 of tkstrandweek - "i haven't felt this good in a while" + fun/birthday
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Series: would always pick you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	and i'm feeling ( gooood )

Standing against one of the tables that have been set out for the party, TK can’t help but grin at how everyone seems to be intermingling with one another - his Mom included. She had come down to Texas to surprise him for his birthday, said she hadn’t seen him in so long that it would be nice to spend some time with her only son and TK -- well, who was he to deny his mother anything, since he loved his parents both completely and equally. That was a few days though, and now it was the day of TK’s birthday and the day they were having a party. 

They had all worked their shift at the station, and then had ended up going to Owen’s home for the birthday, with TK planning to spend the night because there was no way in hell he would be awake enough to drive himself home - and no way in hell Judd would be sober enough to drive them home, he thought with a grin as he watched Judd’s hands moving around as he talked to his parents, looking over at him sporadically with a grin.

Distracted by his thoughts - TK nearly jumped in surprise when Marjan, Mateo and Paul all sidled up next to him, all wearing matching grins. Normally, he would try to escape those three, knowing that only trouble comes from them grinning like that, but he’s in such a good mood, and it’s his birthday, that he just doesn’t mind finding out what exactly they have planned.

“Hey guys. Are you having fun?” He asks, bringing up his water with a grin before placing it down in front of him and arching an eyebrow at the trio that have somehow, truly become a trio. It had surprised him, surprised everyone, but he could see how they all worked well with one another, bringing out things in one another that others didn’t.

“Oh, it’s an amazing party, that’s for sure,” Mateo responds with a grin and TK can’t help but arch his eyebrow once more, not quite sure what Mateo is getting at. Looking towards Paul and Marjan with confusion in his face, he can’t help but narrow his eyes when he sees both laughing.

“What?” He asks, a little bit of a whine in his voice as he pouts playfully.

“It’s just -- Judd sure has been talking to your parents a lot today,” Marjan replies with a smirk and TK frowns, looking towards his boyfriend and his parents before turning back to his friends and shrugging. He can hear laughter coming from them but ignores it for now, not quite sure what everyone else is getting at.

“And apparently your Mom asked Judd when he was going to make an honest man out of you,” Paul teases and TK can’t help but let out a groan, throwing his head back with his eyes closed before chuckling softly and looking around his Dad’s backyard. He spots Carlos briefly, who is manning the barbeque - Michelle is hanging out with Buck’s step-son, and there’s numerous other people - either from his time in New York, to people he met here in Texas and others - spread out and about through the backyard, everyone clearly having a good time.

Looking towards the three that he spends most of his time with, he can’t help but chuckle and shrug once more.

“Well, she’s going to be shocked when she finds out he already did make me an honest man,” he teases with a wink before walking away from them, chuckling. He can hear their gasps and confused questions, but he ignores them as he heads towards his family, grinning. It wasn’t how Judd and he wanted to tell everyone they had eloped - with Grace and her girlfriend and his Dad as witnesses - because TK couldn’t  _ not _ tell his Dad, after all - but he knew Judd wouldn’t be too upset.

“Hey babe,” he interrupts the conversation Judd’s having with his parents, a soft grin on his face as his Mom turns to look at him with a small frown.

“TK, why is it your boyfriend says he’s already made an honest man out of you?” She asks, and TK can’t help but chuckle, especially when his Dad snorts, trying his best to not say anything.

“Maybe because he did.” TK responds with a smirk, kissing Judd quickly before looking towards his Mom. “But Mom? I haven’t felt this good in a while. Can we hold off on the questions until later tonight?” He asks with a pout, smiling when his Mom sighs and nods.

“I could never say no to you,” she whispers, a small laugh escaping from her. “Neither could your father, actually. Good luck with that one, Judd,” she responds, grinning when Judd laughs. TK hadn’t lied, he thinks, as he looks around, eyes soft. This is the happiest he’s been in a long time, and he’s going to hold onto the feeling for dear life, because it’s the only feeling he would want to experience from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this one - from the hints of Paul/Marjan/Mateo, to Buck/Eddie and Buck adopting Chris, and others. Comments are appreciated and loved. ♥


End file.
